1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam jet apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a steam jet apparatus for use in a cleaner, which is separable and can be selectively attached to the handle of the cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner has a cleaner body for housing a driving motor that generates a suction force, a suction extension pipe connected to the cleaner body, and a suction brush disposed at one end of the suction extension pipe to draw in contaminants from a surface. A handle with an on/off switch is usually provided at one end of the suction extension pipe. The cleaner can be constructed in a manner such that the suction extension pipe with the suction brush, is connected to but movable relative to the handle, so that a user can clean narrow places like corners of a floor or a room while holding the handle. The suction brush is only one of the possible attachment accessories that may be provided.
When such a vacuum cleaner is used for cleaning, dust and foreign substances on the work surface are drawn into the cleaner body together with air. However, it is difficult for the cleaner to draw in and remove stains and microbes from floors, carpets, furniture, drapes and other surfaces.
Accordingly, it is well-known in the art that providing a jet of steam onto the surface helps remove stains and microbes, and there have been various efforts to develop wet vacuum cleaners or cleaners having steam jetting devices incorporated therein. Many of the prior attempts to address these issues have involved equipment which is bulky and heavy, and difficult to use.